brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мортис
thumb|left Мортис - Мифический Боец который уникален тем, что его атака включает в себя движение. Во время обычной атаки он делает все возможное, чтобы сражаться в области досягаемости. Используя Супер, Мортис вызывает рождение летучих мышей, которые истощают здоровье противников. 'Атака: Взмах лопатой' Мортис бросается вперед на короткое расстояние, нанося умеренный урон любым вражеским Бойцам на своем пути. Мортис не может выполнить свою Атаку без рывка, если он не бросится к ближайшей стене. Эта атака технически является рукопашной атакой, но рывок эффективно дает ей короткий радиус. 'Супер: Кровь жизни' Мортис будет стрелять летучими мышами в одном направлении. Если летучие мыши вступают в контакт с врагом, они наносят урон и восполняют здоровье Мортиса на количество нанесенного ими урона. Мортис исцелит всю возможную сумму для своего уровня Супер, даже если у врага осталось меньше здоровья, чем полученный им урон. Летучие мыши имеют умеренное распространение, быстро передвигаются, проходят через стены и преодолевают большие расстояния, что делает уворот от этой атаки крайне сложным. Летучие мыши способны наносить урон всем бойцам в зоне досягаемости, что позволяет Мортису вылечиваться, атакуя большие скопления игроков. 50px Звёздная сила: Жуткая жатва После получения Мортисом Звёздной силы он восстанавливает себе 1400 единиц здоровья после убийства вражеского бойца. 50px Звёздная сила: Неуловимый 50px Звёздная сила: Свернувшаяся змея Реплики * „Have much fear, Mortis is here!“ - Бойся, Мортис здесь! * „Feel my wraith!“- Почувствуй мою душу! * „Mortis, the bringer of doom!“- Мортис несёт смерть! * „I bring you the gift of darkness!“- Я принёс силу тьмы! * „I am the creature of the night!“- Я создание ночи! * „Creatures of the night!“- Создания ночи! * „Time to rest. “- Время отдохнуть. * "Bringer of bats!" - Переносщик летучих мышей! * "Dash and destroy!" - Рвись и уничтожай! * "Slices and eyes!" - Режь и кромсай! * "Your soul is mine!" - Твоя душа принадлежит мне! * "U-u-u-u-u-u-u!" - *Крики* * "Fly free, my prettys!" - Летите свободно, мои маленькие! * "I`m motobite!" - "Я мёртвенький!" * "How gear you?" - Как ты посмел? * "Nooo! Mortally waunted" - "Неееет! Смертельно ранен" * "Mortis! The mottow!" -Мортис смертен! * "Gloow and doom!" - "Мрак и гибель" История * 22/6/17: Дальность прыжка Мортиса уменьшена на 25%. * 11/8/17: Здоровье Мортиса было уменьшено до 700 (с 800). * 4/9/17: Редкость Мортиса с Эпической на Мифическую. * 12/9/17: Скорость Мортиса была уменьшена до 650 (с 750).Расстояние его Супера уменьшено до 10 клеток (с 13.34 клеток). * 7/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. * 18/12/17: Звездная сила Мортиса лечит 1000 за убитого бойца (с 1200). * 16/1/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3200 (с 2800).Урон был повышен до 800 (с 640).Скорость повышена до 700 (с 650).Дальность прыжка была сокращена до 2.33 клеток (с 3-х клеток). * 21/3/18: Дальность прыжка Мортиса была увеличена до 2.67 клеток (с 2.33 клеток). * 23/3/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3500 (с 3200). * 9/4/18: Здоровье Мортиса было увеличено до 3800 (с 3500). * 18/6/18: Скорость Мортиса была увеличена до 820 (с 700). * 27/9/18: У Мортиса изменилась модель.Добавлен скин "Рокабильщик Мортис". * 5/12/18: Был добавлен бесплатный скин Мортиса в цилиндре. * 29/1/19: Урон от основной атаки Мортиса и урон от Супера мортиса был увеличен до 900 (с 800).Его звездная сила больше не оставляла зеленых черепов, а просто лечила 1800 здоровья, когда он убил бойца.Ему добавили озвучку. * 27/2/19: Звездная сила Мортиса лечит 1400, а не 1800. * 1/3/19: Добавлен скин "Ночная Ведьма Мортис". * 11/6/19: Скорость перезарядки Мортиса была уменьшена до 2.4 секунд (с 2.5 секунд) * 31/7/19: Добавлена звездная сила "Свернувшаяся змея". 'Скины' Mortis_Skin-Default.png|Обычный Mortis_Skin-Top_Hat.png|В Цилиндре (0 Кристаллов) Mortis_Skin-Rockabilly.png|Рокабильщик (150 Кристаллов) Mortis_Skin-Night_Witch.png|Ночная Ведьма (150 Кристаллов) ан: Mortis Категория:Боец